


Not so wiped

by Zit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Mentioned The Doctor (Doctor Who), Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, but Donna has some memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: The Doctor erase himself from the memory of Donna to save her. . .but there were some memories of a life without the Doctor in her head.
Kudos: 1





	Not so wiped

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is other of my projects totally in English not translations here (well, you know what i mean) so if you see any mistakes or is kind of difficult to undertand please tell me because this will help me whit my grammar, vocabulary and writting *cute face* everything is welcome here, even food, especially food . . . yeah i am hungry sorry.

Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Moth were the only ones who knew that the memory loss of Donna was because the Doctor erased all her memories that had had a relation with him, they thought she had resigned that those memories will never come back or at least that was what she wanted them to think. She had some memories, she knew they were not real, not at all but that was the only thing she had from all the time lost in her head.

She remembered the first night after her “lost memory time” ended; she woke up in tears, cold sweat and feeling like she had lost something very important, she thought it was because of her dream where she had died and a young blonde woman whisper to her something about a misbehaved dog or something like that, the weird feeling got worse when that John say goodbye to her but it passed. With the time she couldn't hide that something was wrong with her memory anymore, she knew she needed help, but she couldn't tell the truth about what was wrong so she told her mom and gramps that she had some memory troubles and that she couldn't remember her wedding day at all, not the complete truth not a complete lie; they were the ones that came with the amnesia thing that probably was caused by her accident car the night of the planets in the sky, it did some sense except that she didn't own a car and her mom's car was completely fine, but she didn't argue more an decided that she will see a doctor and a psychologist just to verify that everything was right and that she wouldn't have any problems in the future.

However the truth was that she had no amnesia at all but her memories didn't matched with her present and that some of them were double memories for example she remembered turned left in the road, get the job at HC Clements, met Lance and get married than a gasp of blank and then a travel to Egypt, some random jobs and if she tried to remembered more than that she would have a horrible headache all day long; but she also remembered going to the right, get the job her mother wanted her, in Christmas a star attacking the city, the next year a hospital was kidnapped and when it returned only one survivor, the next Christmas a space cruiser destroy London and she only survived because a blonde young girl told her to take a trip out the city for the holiday, heard about how United States were facing some troubles with a pill diet preventing them to help them, if she go further with that she would also remembered the time she spend sharing a house with the Colasanto's family and the how the cars started poison the Earth.

Most of the nights she would wake up confused by being in her bed and not in the kitchen's floor next to her mother, and other times she would have nightmares of her death and some little talks with the blonde young girl, she was sure the girl's name was the same as a flower, possibly Lily or something; in that little chats, the girl would tell her about how Donna was so very important for the universe that she had travelled with someone who could save the stars that were disappearing and the cause of all that disaster were in her back, the absurdity of that talks would make her feel sad, angry, impotent and useless that she will scream how unimportant she was to end the talk, the impotence and the absurdity of that talks would make sad and angry she will shout how unimportant she was to end the talk. Other times she would have dreams into her dreams about a skinny man that just gibberish while moving to one place to another but those dreams where like figures barely distinguishable and just sounds without sense, who she thought the blonde referred to as the one who could save the stars, she didn't like that dreams because they gave her headaches and a bad feeling in her tummy.

Some days she would not give any thought to that memories but other times it was hard to not take them for real, maybe she had died in her past to turn left and that was the reason she had double memories and everything was alright, well except for the weather but the weathercast says it would pass eventually; but when she considered them she feared she had not only lost her memories, the correct ones at least, but also her mind.

Her psychologist said that with the time her fears would be in the past, that they would go away with her new phobia to the beetles, the anxiety blonde women make her feel, the nightmares and the feeling that she was in the wrong place and someone was waiting for her.

Donna Noble have hope for the future, she knows her double memories were not going anywhere but one day they will not be important anymore, and who knows maybe the feeling that someone was waiting for her were a new life or a new boyfriend like that Shaun, she had noticed he had some interest on her, only time would tell what was waiting for her.


End file.
